The love of a cat and wolf
by JaLogoJa
Summary: Oh boy, isn't that title creative? I know, I know... Uhhh... yeahhh... The Captain gets himself drunk, gets himself in some trouble, and then gets himself some catboy booty. Arg, that's a pirate word... Just read it...


A/N: **PLEASE SWEET JESUS! IF YOU LIKE THIS DAMN PAIRING WRITE FOR IT, DRAW FOR IT, ADVERTISE IT! JUST SPREAD IT AROUND! IT CAN BE A PARAGRAPH STORY OR A 5 MINUTE DRAWING! RIGHT NOW ALMOST NOBODY LIKES IT SO IT'S UP TO THE FEW FANS WHO DO TO GET IT AROUND!**

The Captain gulped, not quite sure what to do within this situation. It was customary in Germany for fathers to bathe with their sons, quite natural in fact. However, Schrödinger was not his son, and the feelings of watching the boy gracefully glide into the tub that majority of his muscled body already filled made him feel anything but fatherly. Schrödinger frowned as he stood in the bath, hands soaring unto slender hips. "Spread jour legs, zer ist novere to sit." Hans sat, staring blankly at the cat for a moment before reluctantly spreading his legs. The cat closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Much better!" He mewed, putting either hand on the sides of the tub to lower himself. The wolf's lips quivered slightly as he felt the smooth, soft bottom of the boy rub against his length. The boy leaned back after he was seated, laying himself upon the man's torso. Schrödinger frowned, "Jou're chest ist so hard, like a rock" Schrödinger did his best to reposition himself. "It's so uncomfortable." The Captain felt a twinge of pain in his heart, having been insulted by such a cute little thing. "Bah! Don't look so upset," mused Schrödinger, "it's a good zing isn't it? It makes jou very strong, und attractive, hmm?" The Captain's heart fluttered at these words, but his face remained emotionless and strict. Schrödinger sighed, "Fine, don't smile, doesn't matter to me."

After washing his hair and scrubbing his body, the cat left, leaving the Captain to sit in the bath alone. The wolf let out a sigh, glad that the boy had gone. He wanted the cat, but touching it would get him in loads of trouble. Those mischievous rose eyes, the smart little mouth and shaggy hair that those endearingly soft ears perked out from beneath. Those thin hips, between which Schrödinger's petite member dangled, and that smooth round rump. The Captain let out a soft moan. God, how he wanted that ass, how he wanted to push into it and hear Schrödinger's cries of joy and pain, his contradictory cries for the Captain to stop as he sucked him further into his hole. And when he came, he wanted to see it spew into the cat, make him shake with joy as his goo seeped out from him. The Captain's hands fell between his legs, spreading them mildly as he began to tug upon his shaft. He hadn't had sex in so long, he was attractive, he knew he was. But on the zeppelin women were limited to Rip Van Winkle and Blitz who, he was pretty sure, were involved with one another. As for men, he didn't like men, they were grotesque and revolting. He like Schrödinger because, well, he was Schrödinger, man or not. His hand began to jerk harder. But if the Captain could choose to be with anyone on the Earth, in the universe, in all of existence, he would pick Schrödinger. He was sweet, friendly, he was the one person who truly tugged upon his heart strings. His hand speed became increasingly fast, his back arched as he climaxed. On order the Captain would kill anyone anywhere in a heartbeat. But was the order given out to kill the little boy, he wouldn't be able. He was the one person he actually cared about. Were the entire world besides the cat to disappear, he would shrug and brush it off, but if anything were to happen to the little cat... He shuddered as he came onto his hand, seed spilling onto his stomach and washing off into the tub. Were anything to happen to his cat, his life might as well come to an end as well. The Captain frowned, jerking it yourself wasn't satisfying enough. He needed something real.

A few hours later the zeppelin landed, the Major had business to fulfill, and while most soldiers were confined to the ship, those of higher authority were allowed to roam about the streets for a bit.

The Captain stepped forth from the flying machine, getting into one of the cars provided to ride into town (the zeppelin couldn't land somewhere in sight, now could it?) and proceeded to drive into municipality. His surroundings quickly changed from tree's and shrubs to that of houses and pubs. Once he thought himself far enough into town, he parked and got out from the vehicle.

The wolf looked around, this place was full of hustle and bustle, near a popular bar where many men were entering for a drink. He stared to the pub for a moment before taking a step towards it, he hadn't had a drink in a long while, what was the harm?

Four beers later, the Captain was drunk. He sat slouched at the bar, coat thrown aside leaving his top half dressed only in a thin white tank top, muscles bulging through, and the women in the bar took notice. A women dressed in nothing more then a few shreds of cloth to make her decent (if you could call her decent) walked to him, taking a seat beside him. "Hello there, my good man." He looked at her and gave a nod. With no hesitation she asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?" Her voice purred and the Captain thought of Schrödinger, he purred sometimes. The Captain nodded at the offer, everything becoming blurred as he stumbled off behind the woman.

The Captain opened his eyes, still not fully sure what was going on. But he was horny, goddammit, and something better get done about it! A woman dressed in leopard-printed lingerie entered, striding towards him. _Leopards are cats..._ Thought the Captain drunkly, _Like Schrödinger... I like Schrödinger. _He chuckled softly as the woman climbed atop him. "What's so funny?" She asked, he shrugged. "Mmm, not much of a talker, eh? Well... we don't need to talk for this..."

Which is how the Captain found himself having sex with this woman, and absolutely hating it. She didn't sound like Schrödinger. Didn't taste like Schrödinger. Didn't smell, feel, or look like Schrödinger. Didn't have his delicate frame, his adorably fuzzy ears or delectable untasted skin. Didn't have any of it, and it frustrated him to no end. His hands were tangled in her hair, and try as he may all he felt was disgusted and angry. He humped her harder, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to visualize his kitten. Grip hardening, screams eligible as he pulled ever harder upon her hair. He finally came, opening his eyes only to realize that the woman's head had been torn clean off. He stared at it for a moment, sighed, and threw the bloody thing onto the mattress, pulling on his clothes and heading out the door.

The zeppelin had taken off once more, and the Captain had sobered up quite a bit, though he still felt a bit loopy. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall as he wondered how he had met that women in the first place. "You know..." He heard someone tease from the entrance of his room. "I can do it, too." The Captain turned his head, only to see Schrödinger leaning within his doorway, ears perked and alert. The wolf tilted his head, not fully sure what the cat was speaking of. The boy wandered over, kneeling before the wolf and placing his hands upon the zipper of green pants, pulling it down. "I can do ze same zings you did vith zat vomen..." His hands skillfully reached beneath boxers, taking out the Captain's item. The wolf sat, unable to move from shock of what he was seeing. "Vow..." Schrödinger blinked, watching the man harden within his grip. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth and letting tip enter.

The man stared down, watching as the small mouth attempted to engulf him, not getting more then three inches in, sucking mainly upon the tip. He couldn't believe this, his eyes stared widely at the boy. His mouth unskilled, tongue experimentally stroking the shaft. Prodding at the small slit that lay within the tip, gently running his teeth over the top. And while he did all this he purred, and the Captain wished his mouth was bigger so he could lunge forth into that throat and let the vibrations from it cradle him. But he also loved this little mouth, the way it tried so hard to pleasure him. It was like a dream, after so many years of wishing to have his kitten suck on him so eagerly.

He bent forth his hips as he came, causing Schrödinger to choke slightly. The boy removed his mouth, a wet suction emitting as he sat, face risen to Hans as he panted heavily, eyes coated in lust and mouth dangling unfastened as it dripped with the wolf's unswallowed lubricant. His bantam shorts painfully tightened round the erect rod that attempted to free itself from cloth. The Captain sat for a moment as he assimilated the spectacle before him. "Captain..." The boy's voice suave, rasping and needy as his hands danced heatedly over skin. Legs bending over chest as he began to remove shorts. The wolf sat, dazed and confused, filled with lust as his "friend" hungrily dripped to dig into the boys behind as he watched the cat begin to touch himself.

His hips elevated, displaying all that there was to see before the captains eyes. One hand gently tugging upon shaft as the other began to prod at the puckered red hole that throbbed for attention. The Captain gaped for a moment, he couldn't take this anymore. Though he had sobered up quite a bit, he was still drunk, and because he was still drunk he couldn't help but find himself jealous that boy was doing this to himself. That he wasn't the one doing it to him. His arms reached out grabbing the boy by the collar and yanking him into his lap. The Captain groaned, as the boys body flexed, timid muscles rubbing against him as the boy's eyes playfully gazed to him. "Mmmmm," He purred, a grin slithering onto his face, "take me, mein Kapitän..." His fingers reached up, lightly groping the muscles that lay beneath thin fabric, feeling them twitch at his slender fingers rolled over skin. The Captain smiled, gladly.

The wolf lifted the boys legs over his shoulders, wrapping them round his neck as the boys hole innocently throbbed to his mouth. The Captain removed his tongue, running it over the line that separated the two plump mounds that made up the boy's rear. He looked down at the catboy, his face turning red as all the blood rushed from his legs into his head. "Captain-Ah!" The boy panted, watching with randy eyes as the man's tongue lapped, moistening and warming his rear. "Captain..." Came the child's voice once more, this time it rendering itself to be nothing but a whisper. The Captain's tongue ran across the rear once more, before retreating into the wolf's mouth.

The wolf lay the boy in his lap once more before sitting him upright. The boy wobbled, falling against the wolf's chest, mumbling lightly as the wolf tugged on his collar to sit him upright. The boy's eyes were flooded with lust, it seemed he had become intoxicated with pleasure, his mind brimming with joy and giving him a sort of high, a buzz. He stared at the Captain blankly for a moment, before letting out high pitched "Captain~" yowl, rubbing his bum against Hans' erection. The boy continued this motion, positioning himself so that the very tip of the Captain slowly began to rub and slightly penetrate his bum. The first half inch of the wolf's member was taunted as the boy began to ride him, allowing no more then this mere half inch to enter his warmth.

The Captain stared down as the boy continued his unintentional tease. He shook, wanting nothing more then to push down upon the boy's shoulders, force him to ride his dick and listen to his heated meows. The cat's ears twitched, and a ruttish smile rose to his face. "Zen vhy don't jou do it, mein Kapitän?" The wolf's face flushed, he had forgotten the boy had an uncanny ability to read thoughts. The boy leaned in, mouth brushing the man's earlobe as he seductively whispered, " I can heal rather quickly, jou know, I vill feel pleasure just a fraction of a second after I feel ze pain." His voice purred, bum still shifting to keep the meat stimulated. "Make me a dirty boy~"

With that the Captain shivered, placing either of his hands gently onto the boys shoulders before violently pushing down his body. A pained groan emitted from the boy, and for a second his body seemed to flicker, much like a hologram. But the very second after the flickering stopped the boy stopped gritting his teeth, stopped squeezing his eyes tightly shut and a look of relief flooded onto his face. For a moment he had the look of complete and utter innocence. His cheeks heavily flushed, mouth carelessly agape and eyelids fluttering down. However this expression only draped him for a mere moment before the cat's face shifted and became heated with joy. "Captain~" He mewled, shifting his hips and grinding his inner walls against the meat. "I've been a bad boy."

The man groaned, the boy's behind attempting to retract as it did its best to heal itself. The cat began to shift his hips, moving softly, grinding the base of the Captain's member. The wolf watched as he did so, it seemed to be climaxing the boy, but the lack of motion this gave to him was taunting and unbearable. His hips violently churning, mewls escaping his lips between hitched pants. The Captain couldn't bare this anymore, his member painfully throbbing against the youngen's innards. He had to do something! Without giving it another thought, the wolf reversed the boy, pushed him to his knees and began to violently pound into him.

"Hnnnnyaaaa~" The boy shrieked, knees unsteadily shaking as the massive stick roughly pounded and retracted from him. Each time riotously hitting his prostate, hitching deeper and further with every pounding thrust. "Oh god Captain~" The boy mewled, words barely recognizable as they were twisted and changed into the heated meows of a cat. The Captain grunting each time he rubbed his manhood against those anxious tight walls.

The man's speed increased, rapidly pounding into the little thing, his member preparing to launch his seed into the throbbing bum that increasingly smacked onto swollen testicles. Their now sensitive bodies taunted each time the smooth rump crashed into them. He could feel as they retracted slightly, semen rushing from them as he hit his orgasm. His body humping the behind rapidly as he shot forth his seed. Schrödinger cried out, feeling his own release as goo shot within him, pumping into his bum. The Captain rode the hole for a moment longer, before feeling the boy fall beneath him. The man held himself up, rolling onto his side before flopping down onto the floor.

The boy lay panting, chest heaving as the light made him glow with the thin gloss of sweat that lay over his skin. The sticky cum of the other slowly trickling out from his throbbing hole. The man stared at him for a moment before pulling the figure into his arms. His nose landing in the boy's hair, sniffing gently. His kitten's pheromones filling his nostrils as he gently bumped his head into the others. The boy chuckled lightly, arms wrapping around the older man as he placed his lips over the man's for a brief moment, "I love jou, mein Kapitän..." The wolf's lips quivered unsteadily as they rose in a long forgotten smile, gently poking the nose of the cat as if to say, "And I you." The boy giggled, naked body sitting up upon the man's torso, "Zen let us be together, forever?" The Captain imagined it for a moment, a deep and throaty chuckling rumbling from his lips as he nodded in agreement.


End file.
